Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) micro-mirror arrays, which include a plurality of MEMS micro-mirrors, have many optical (e.g., light) modulation applications. MEMS micro-mirror arrays may be used as optical switches, optical attenuators, and optical tunable filters in fiber optic networks. MEMS micro-mirrors may be used as optical cross-connection (OXC) switches in a two dimensional array.